There Came A Time
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: There came a time, a point, a loud hoorah moment that was both a bit disconcerting and enlightening to Hermione. How will Hermione cope with the choices she has made in her life. Better yet, who will she chose to help her cope? Non canon after final battle. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter or the characters. I just play with them. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**AN: Ok so this story, unlike my other Tempus Temporis, is not complete, I will be writing this story as I post. So do not depend on timely or consistent updates. I will be writing with the muse strikes! I have no idea how long the story will be but I do have an idea of where it is going!**

**Go check out Tempus Temporis if you like time travel fics!**

**BackGround for Story: **

**This story is not compliant with JK Rowling's Epilogue. It has been 12 years since the final battle. Ron and Hermione attempted a relationship it didn't work out but that will be explained in later chapters. Lucius Malfoy has been in Azkaban and recently released. Draco did not go to Azkaban was issued a pardon by the MOM. Ron married Lavender, Harry married Ginny, Luna and Neville are married. The rest you can figure out as we go along. **

**Chapter 1: A Personal Ad**

There came a time, a point, a loud hoorah moment that was both a bit disconcerting and enlightening to Hermione. She never pondered or dwelled on the fact that this day would or would not come. Really she never took the time to care either way. What with her education, and now, her career she honestly never considered that what everyone else had made sacrifices for she could possibly regret not having.

Until, today that is, today was quite a monumental day for Harry. Today, Harry was becoming a father, for the fifth time. Ginny and Harry were blissfully in love for twelve years now, married for ten, and children entered the picture around 5 or maybe 6 years ago. She couldn't really remember, with so many children how could she?

Sadly though, Hermione was secretly jealous this time. The days of Aunt Mia were few and far between, but she truly did enjoy the children each time she kept them. What made this day so monumental though, was that not only was Harry having number five, but George and Angie was having number three and four, (yes twins), Ron and Lavender were on number three and sadly Neville and Luna were on there second. Even Draco was in the maternity ward with his horrid wife Pansy and their demon spawn was about to be born at any time.

Literally everyone she knew, liked or disliked was having a baby, blissfully married, and having gloriously normal lives. She was obsessed with work. That's all she had. She didn't have time for a "life" outside the ministry. She had worked hard all these year's and as of just six months ago, she became the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the youngest person to ever hold the Head Chair, not to mention, her chair on the Wizengamot, and her seat on the board of governors for Hogwarts.

She was lonely, but, not many men found her power and brain's attractive. Every male she has met over the years are either afraid to talk to her, or intimidated by her success. Load of rubbish if anyone were to ask her…doesn't say much for the male wizarding population.

So here she was taking the day off work…patiently awaiting the arrival of a plethora of children…none of which are hers. Great day! She pulled a newspaper off the waiting room table. She never gets to read anymore, not for pleasure, might as well take advantage of the time. She peruses the articles making her way to the classified section. She always found these quit humorous, personal ads, pathetic really, but sometimes necessary.

The more she thought about it the more it sounded plausible that one day she would have a personal ad in the local classified sections of the Daily Prophet, pathetic.

Little did she know, Hermione was about to read a personal ad that would change her life forever. As she read the ad, dismissing it once, twice and a third time, she came back to it one final time. The ad was practically her own. She felt compelled to write the letter she knew she would eventually regret.

_**Work too much, life is passing me by, time for children has passed, and I'm all alone. My friends have made sacrifices and I have made mine, but our sacrifices differ greatly and now I'm stuck alone. I'm not looking for love, but it would be welcome. I'm not looking for babies, but I wouldn't complain if they came. I'm a driven individual, quite handsome perhaps, that lies in the eye of the beholder and hopefully one of you can determine that. If you are like me and worked your life away, live with regret no more and owl me today! Send your owl's to Platinum Eyes. (Single Female's only please!) **_

That was so catchy, Hermione thought; she read it over and over again. Perhaps one letter wouldn't hurt. One letter would not hurt, of course not, probably won't even get a reply. What if though, what if she did get a reply, and he was repulsed. Could she really handle another rejection? Even if it is from, no one she knows, from the personal ads?

Bah! She was worrying entirely too much. She tore out the ad from the paper, folded it up and stuck it into her jacket pocket for later. Hermione hated to get her hopes up just to have them trampled on, but for some reason, that catchy little ad has perked her interest in the opposite sex once again.

She patiently waited for the news of children being born. Oddly enough she waited for hours upon hours, eventually falling asleep in the waiting room in the most awkward of positions. She always underestimates how tired she is, until she sits down with nothing to do, her life really doesn't have time for sleep.

The sounds of clicking woke her from her slumber. As she slowly regained consciousness she focused on the clicking. Was it a clock? No, it wasn't a clock, she remembered that awful clicking. The clicking that stayed in rhythm with the stride of long elegant steps, it slowed its pace as it approached the nurse's station. She could hear the nurse giggling and sending the wretched man to the waiting room.

As the clicking resumed Hermione held her breath. The clicking came closer and closer until alas she was face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Gods why didn't she even consider his appearance when she seen Draco earlier. This was the last person she wanted to see, she was sure her eyes were about to bulge out of her head. She had read somewhere he had been released from Azkaban. It's a shame the dementors didn't have a chance at a first kiss with him prior to his departure.

She stared daggers through him as he stood stock still at the entrance to the waiting room. He seemed to be just as shocked as she was to see her sitting there, waiting. She wasn't about to move. She wasn't about to speak. She watched him, with his elegant cloths, hideous cane, and surprisingly unkempt hair. His release must have been recent. She couldn't remember, work had been too hectic, she had merely heard in passing.

He did look quite awful, his skin was sallow, his eyes carried large black rings, what once was a handsome man was now nothing more that an empty shell. His face once an impassive mask now carried the lines of fear and shame. No, this was not the Lucius Malfoy from her nightmares, his cloths may say otherwise, but his hollow eyes can't deny the truth.

Shock would have been easier to handle with she realized the man was actually going to speak to her, she couldn't even imagine what scathing remarks he would come up with today. Unfortunately for him she was ready, more than ready to handle the elder Malfoy.

"Ms. Grainger, it is lovely to see you again." He bowed his head and graced her with a brief smile before taking a seat on the opposite side of the room.

Wow, just wow, was he just cordial with her, nice even? She was completely flummoxed into silence. She most likely resembled a goldfish at the moment. Her shock slowly absorbed and reality set back in quickly. This man represented everything she hated since she was eleven years old. How dare he!? He has no right, none!

Hermione was about to give her most scathing of remarks, however, she was interrupted by George running into the waiting room.

"Hermione! The babies, there here! Come quickly!"

Hermione jumped from her chair and gathered her things as quickly as possible. She ran for the door and stopped. She felt his eyes upon her; she turned and looked back at Lucius. She stared at him for a long moment. She could feel her lip drawing up in disgust.

"Mr. Malfoy I wish I could say the same to you, however, I feel you have seen much better days, and the years don't look as if they have been to kind to you. Good day sir."

Hermione turned and abruptly walked away. She felt a pang of guilt for what she said, but it quickly dissipated with a feeling of triumph! She ran towards Harry and Ginny's room first. With their final child, she assumed, they decided to let the sex of the child be a surprise. She could not wait to see the new baby and find out "its" name.

She ran into the room just as the nurse was handing the baby over to Ginny. The baby was swaddled in a tiny pink blanket. The baby was a girl, how appropriate, their first born and last born were girls. Hermione began to cry. She was so overwhelmed with every emotion known to man. She was happy, sad, envious, angry, but mostly she was eliated with happiness.

"Mione, come see you new god daughter." Harry called her over to the bed where he was sitting with Ginny and his new child. His smile stretched from ear to ear. She made her way over and sat down on the bed just below Ginny's arm.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ginny ask while smiling from ear to ear. As if she was keeping some big secret.

"Oh yes, please if I may?" Hermione reached out to hold the baby. She gently began to rock her back and forth on the bed, watching her sleep peacefully in her arms.

She looked up at Ginny and Harry with tears forming again in her eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. Thick black hair adorned the top of this little ones head. The rest were red heads. Hermione had a feeling she also had piercing green eyes, just like her dad.

"What did you name her?" She whispered to the beaming couple.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and back to Hermione before they both whispered in unison.

"We named her Hermione Molly Potter." Both said while smiling victoriously.

This jerked Hermione's eyes away from the slumbering babe and up to the Harry and Ginny. For the second time this evening Hermione was in complete shock. She never anticipated any of her friends naming their children after her or anyone else she knew. She couldn't help the smile that crept up her face. This was her Hermione. She held the babe just a little bit tighter after that, and whispered sweet words into its ears.

As the evening came to a close, Hermione made her rounds; all the new babies had been born within a one hour window. As if, they all knew they were related somehow and wanted to show the world how family sticks together.

George and Angie ended up having one boy and one girl; lucky for them they get the best of both worlds. Ron and Lavender had a boy, and had the nerve to name him Hugo! That was a name her and Ron had picked out for their first born son before they split up. She laughed for a moment, if only Lavender knew that small piece of information. Neville and Luna had a beautiful baby girl as well. Draco and Pansy had a boy, not that she cared, but they named the boy Nero. Seriously, they couldn't come up with a better name than Nero! Tyrannical rulers' name is not a name for one's child!

She even noticed Lucius walking into Draco and Pansy's room, surprisingly he didn't stay long. She could feel his eyes upon her every second he was near. She couldn't understand his obsession with staring at her today. Like the man had seen a ghost. It made her feel dirty. She could not stand his nerve. As if she would want him to look at her, perhaps he feels guilty. Ha! Doubtful!

After the evening came to a close, Hermione felt the melancholy creeping back up into her consciousness once again. Once she reached her apartment the loneliness of her life consumed her with the familiar sound of a closing door.

She can't exactly pinpoint the moment in her life when she decided to lead a solitaire existence. She walked to her bedroom and flung herself face first onto her bed, mashing the pillow up beneath her head. A few quick screams into the pillow always makes her feel better, even if it's only for a moment.

Her thoughts drifted throughout the events that occurred during the day. How happy everyone seemed to be, how beautiful the memories were that she made. Sadly enough though, she kept remembering Lucius, she almost felt sorry for the man, because he looked as lonely as she felt.

And like a light bulb she suddenly remembered her letter! The personal ad from the paper! She shot up like a bolt of lightning and ran to her living room. She pulled her jacket up off the couch and yanked the personal ad straight out of the pocket. She read the add several more times and decided it was time for a change.

Honestly though, what harm could putting a pen to paper possibly do?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Hermione sat at her desk staring at the blank parchment. She hadn't been in the dating scene for an eternity. What was she supposed to say? How did she even start this letter? Was she sure this is what she wanted? So many questions loomed over her as she stared daggers into the parchment.

_Platinum Eyes _she wrote at the top of the paper, followed by, nothing. She was drawing a blank, nada, zilch, this was infuriating! Hermione Granger, war heroine, Head of the Department, is officially incapable of forming a sentence; one simple sentence, not just a complete sentence, but any sentence!

She threw the pen down on the desk and stomped off to the kitchen in frustration. Tea may help, she doubts it, but it might! As she brewed her tea and sat down for a cup, Hermione noticed how late it had become, she must have sat at that desk for hours.

She decided to put the letter off for tomorrow night. She cleaned her dishes and headed for the shower, glaring at the nearly blank parchment as she passed by heading to the bathroom.

…

The next several days went by in a blur; Hermione was overwhelmed with work, running the department kept her so busy it was hard at times to remember to breath. By the end of the week, Hermione had forgotten about the letter she was attempting to write.

As she was wrapping her work week up, Hermione noticed a minor oversight. She had forgotten to send Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, her memo about a day of leave the following week. She rushed to the atrium in the hopes of catching him on his way out of the office for the day.

As she ran through she wasn't exactly paying attention to anything other than looking for Kingsley. She was running as fast as her legs would take her when she spotted him! Finally! She ran quickly to him and caught his arm just before he was about to floo home for the day.

"Kingsley, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I forgot to send you this today, and I won't be here Monday morning; just wanted you to have it so you wouldn't be surprised when I'm not here." Hermione gasped it all out; it had been quite some time since she had run that fast.

"Oh, thank you Hermione, I appreciate you bringing it to me. Have a good weekend!" He turned and flooed out of the office.

Hermione caught her breath while watching the floo flame's flash. She turned and began to walk towards her office, in her distracted state of mind Hermione walked straight into the back of a rather tall man and they both tumbled to the floor in a mess of hair and limbs. As they came to a halt, Hermione could feel her face flush. Her crotch was in some mans face as well as his in hers, how embarrassing! How does one even end up in this position?

As the shock wore off Hermione attempted to get up but felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up bridal style before putting her feet on the ground.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright? That was quite a nasty fall."

Hermione was still wrapped in the man's arms; she had to admit it felt rather nice. She looked up and froze. Lucius Malfoy had helped her up off the ground and had the most concerned expression on his face. She looked at him and back to the man picking himself up off the ground. He mumbled a quick apology and took off in the direction he was originally headed, clearly embarrassed.

Her attention was drawn back to Lucius as he spoke again.

"Ms. Grainger, are you ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, thank you….for.…uh..helping me to my feet." She stumbled over her words, still lost as his empty eyes stared at her with concern.

"Are you sure? Do you need assistance flooing or back to wherever it was you were going in such a rush?" Lucius carefully treaded with his words.

"No, I am quite alright. Thank you again for your help. I do appreciate you removing me from…uh…that position…" Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment, she pulled herself away from Lucius and began to walk away as she muttered out something about him having a good evening.

Hermione could not deny she felt a flutter in her stomach while in his arms. She was also consumed with disgust. Stuttering, fumbling with her words, like some stupid school girl. This was a man she hated, how dare she feel, "that", way towards him, it had to be the "position" he found her in that caused the stir in her belly and in her mind.

He still looked horrid, but his arms were another story. So muscular and lean…wait…what? STOP IT HERMIONE! Don't you dare find him attractive! What is wrong with you? He looked so sad though, and lonely. Wait! Quit it, stop it now!

Hermione stopped outside her office door, clearing her head before going in to finish up her day. She would not think about Lucius Malfoy again, positively or negatively.

….

Hermione groaned as she woke up on Sunday morning. She had spent her weekend working at home in bed with a cold. Normally she would work in and out of the office, but this weekend, she didn't feel like moving. She did manage however to get all of her work done and was now making her way to the bathroom, to sadly, take her first shower since Friday.

Hermione finished her scorching hot shower, an hour later, and walked back towards her kitchen for a bit of tea. As she walked by her desk, she noticed her letter, or rather the two words at the top of the parchment, _Platinum Eyes. _How could she have forgotten about that infuriating letter! She made her way to the kitchen and fixed her tea.

After tea, Hermione decided that she would simply write a quick hello. Nothing overly worded or fancy, just a simple hello to put the ball in his court. If she never heard anything back, oh well, there won't be any heartbreak.

Sitting at her desk she stared at the parchment, and stared some more, and then stared some more, what would be considered simple?

_Platinum Eyes,_

_I have to say your ad intrigued me, I have never even considered responding to a personal ad, until I read yours, and your life sounds so much like my own. I have to say I am curious. I don't have much time for a personal life outside of work; however, I am more than capable of being a pen pal for now. If you are interested please write me back._

_Amber Eyes_

Hermione read over her letter a dozen or more times. She did six rewrites because she wasn't satisfied with her penmanship. She can say she doesn't care if the letter comes back, but obviously, she cares a great deal. As long as it's not a verbal admission then it doesn't exist, right?

She folded the parchment as delicately as she could, pulled out a wax and seal, and then sent her letter off with Thoth. She watched out her window as he flew off, wondering how long it would take to reach his destination.

Her imagination was beginning to run wild. Not so much as to who she was writing, but what they would be writing about, and if they would be compatible. She imagined that only time would tell, but she hoped it wouldn't take long for a reply.

…

Monday came and Hermione headed off to, Grimmauld Place too take Ginny and the newest Potter to their first doctor's appointment. As baby Mia's god mother she wanted to show Harry she would always be there for the kids and Ginny if the need were to ever arise. So volunteering for the first visit had been a wonderful first step towards that goal.

She may be an incredibly busy woman, but she is never busy enough to take a break for her family. Hermione knocked on the door, several times, before Ginny flung it open with quiet a frustrated look spreading across her face.

"Hermione! Thank the Lord you have made it here early!"

Ginny herded her through the door and rushed her down the hallway. They made a brisk turn towards the library and Ginny promptly opened the door to a screaming baby Mia. Ginny picked her up and handed her to Hermione.

"Please calm her down so I can get ready really fast. I promise I won't be but ten minutes."

"Of course, take all the time you need Gin. We don't have to leave for another hour."

Ginny gave Hermione a big smile of appreciation, turned and walked out the door. Hermione turned her attention back to the little one in her arms. She immediately began to sing and gently sway with baby Mia. After five minutes she was asleep, and Hermione was beaming with pride. She felt like a natural.

She sat with Mia in the rocker and rocked her while she slept. As ten minutes turned into forty five minutes Hermione began to worry that Ginny had went somewhere and crashed. Hermione put Mia in her crib and spelled it to rock. She made her way quietly out of the study and up the stairs to Ginny.

She knocked on the bathroom door and slowly opened it to find Ginny asleep in the tub. She laughed to herself thinking poor Gin must be wore out.

"Ginny, wake up, its time to go." Hermione didn't shout, however, she didn't' whisper either.

Ginny awoke startled, she had not meant to fall asleep, but she was definetly exhausted. Hermione left the bathroom to retrun to baby Mia. Within just a few short minutes Ginny emerged looking refreshed and ready to leave.

"I'm glad you came and woke me up. Who knows how long I would have laid there sleeping?" Ginny laughed at her own antics, Harry being out of town was certainly taking its toll on her beauty rest.

"It's quite alright. You know when Harry is out of town you should recruit your mother's assistance. I'm sure she would be thrilled to help you."

"Yes well when a plethora of Weasley grandchildren are born on the same day, the grandmother is stretched rather thin when it comes to assisting all of her children." Ginny clearly sounded agitated.

"Oh, is she with one of the others this week?"

"Yes." Ginny said abruptly ready for a change in conversation. "So anything new going on with you? Or are you still working twenty four seven?"

"That's not fair Gin. You know my love is my work. I can't help it I never wanted a family."

"You did at one point Hermione."

"That doesn't count Gin!"

Ginny gave her a sad smile, it did count, Ron destroyed Hermione. Not intentionally of course, but devastated her all the same. Hermione hasn't been the same since.

"Look Hermione, I know Ron hurt you, but honestly, that was a very long time ago. You need someone in your life besides the Ministry of Magic!"

"Ginny I don't want to talk about this. Let's just go to the doctor's office."

Ginny shook her head, gave a shoulder shrug and gathers baby Mia's travel bag. Hermione and Ginny went to the floo and arrived at the Dr's office a few minutes early. Ginny however, was not ready to give up on their previous conversation. She promised Harry that she would help Hermione come out of her "old cat lady" persona. Ginny made sure they found a seat in the back of the office. They were going to have a long wait.

"Hermione, listen, I know you don't want to talk about this, but, Harry and I are worried about you. Honestly, why are you incapable of moving on?"

"Your not going to drop this are you?"

"What do you think?"

"No I suppose your not, look Gin, I'm happy, I won't lie, and I do get….lonely…from time to time. I am over Ron. I don't want you to think I'm not, but the scars still remain. He was my best friend Gin. I trusted him with my life, literally! We had plans Gin, and then I walk in on him and Lavender, in my bed, in my house, which I paid for with my money, not to mention the fact that it was five days after I found out my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. How could I possibly trust anyone ever again Gin? Honestly answer that, as if Ron wasn't your brother."

Ginny looked mortified, she didn't know how to answer her, she honestly couldn't do it. After long deliberation she finally came to a conclusion.

"Hermione, I would find someone who deserved you; Ron never deserved you in his life as anything more than a friend."

"I suppose, I just don't know how I could ever open up to anyone. I am trying though, even if you don't believe me, I have a pen pal now!"

Ginny's eyes were huge! A pen pal! Leave it to Hermione, of all things, a pen pal! That doesn't even count as a relationship!

"Your joking?"

"No. His pen name is Platinum Eyes."

"So let me guess your is sex queen!" Ginny burst out in laughter.

"I'm not talking to you! Sex queen, I would have to be sexually active Ginny in order to be a Sex Queen!" Hermione crossed her arms and huffed up her shoulders. Sex Queen, really, Ginny had lost her mind. Hermione immediately went back to the last time she had sex. It had been the same morning she had caught Ron with Lavender. She thought it was so romantic that morning, but clearly it didn't mean the same to Ron.

Perhaps she should start opening up to more oppurtunities. She lost her virginity to Ron and hadn't had sex in over a decade. Sounds pathetic when you think about it…what was she waiting for?

"Hermione, how do you know who you are talking to?"

"I don't. He still hasn't responded to my initial letter."

"Wait, where did you find this pen pal?"

"Umm…well…actually….it was in the personal ads of the Daily Prophet."

Ginny let out the loudest, most obnoxious laugh Hermione had ever heard. She literally thought Ginny would fall in the floor or at the very least, urinates all over the chair she was currently occupying.

"You…have…got….to be….kidding me!" Ginny could barely speak through her laughter.

"No Ginny, I'm not, I'd appreciate a little more support here, its not like I have time to go to singles clubs or anything!"

"Hermione honestly, you could be chatting it up with literally anyone. You understand that? Anyone!" Ginny managed to string that all out in between suppressed bouts of laughter! Its not that she wasn't concerned for Hermione, but she had the used personal ads!

"Yes I understand that! Lord, I haven't even received a reply yet! Go away, the doctor is calling Mia. I will be here waiting."

Hermione shooed Ginny away. How dare she laugh at her, as if she wasn't ready to try something new, or at least accept a minor change to her mundane routine!

**AN: **

**Big Fancy Shout out to the following for reviewing my story! Remember the 100****th**** review will get a UBER FANTASTIC TREAT!**

**PUNKEYREDHEAD YOUR AWESOME! I always love reading your reviews! Hermione does seem a bit narrow-minded, but if you will remember how vengeful she was with Rita Skeeter this was really just a minor occurrence, but I am trying to lean towards her being a bit bitter, she will change just give it time. ;) Thank you so much for your input though! **

**Butterflykiss69 Thank You!**

**Two Guest reviews, Thank you both!**

**Go check out Tempus Temporis if you like time travel fics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**AN: So I have not updated this story since May of last year for a very good reason! My computer crashed and lost everything I had written in September. (Still would have been awhile since an update I know!) After many many many attempts at retrieving my files for this story and my other story Tempus Temporis I finally gave up and I've just felt the urge at writing again on my new computer. So I hope everyone can forgive the delay, and although the updates won't be daily they will still be quicker than ten months apart! **

**ENJOY! **

Hermione could not believe Ginny's nerve. Making fun of her over replying to a personal ad, as if Ginny had never done anything absolutely ridiculous in her lifetime! She could think of at least three examples of Ginny's spontaneous idiotic behavior! For instance, the time she ran through Kings Cross blind folded, drunk in the middle of the night looking for Harry. She ended up hugging some strange man and snogging him senseless. Some dare that was, stupid Ron. So why could she not take a chance on one thing?

Hermione continued to ponder as she sat back in her lounge chair starring at the fire. Most days she was grateful for Ginny's company and baby Mia's, but today she wanted nothing but to get away from them. As soon as the appointment was over she declined Ginny's offer for lunch and rushed home. She no longer wanted to hear Ginny telling her how idiotic she was for sending a response to that personal ad.

Not like it even mattered! Here she was sulking in her lounger, with her pajamas on, wallowing in self-pity! Honestly, if someone were to walk through her front door and see her they would probably laugh harder than if they knew she had replied to a personal ad. That or they would imagine she was ill. She didn't care, not anymore, she was just ready to go back to work and put this whole mess behind her tomorrow.

It was at that moment Hermione realized there was a tapping sound coming from her window. Not just any kind of tapping but the tapping of an owl. It dawned on her that she had received some mail. She stood and stared at the window. An expression of sheer terror written across her face, she did not recognize the owl. This could only mean one thing; this must be a reply from Platinum Eyes.

A knot formed in her stomach, her feet were incapable of movement, and her mouth permanently dropped open in shock. After what seemed like ages, Hermione shook her head and came to her senses; mainly because the gentle tapping was more insistent now and she was fearful it may break the glass. Upon opening the window she noticed a regal black owl. It flew into the room with an elegance she had never encountered in any other creature.

The owl landed on the back of her lounger chair awaiting her to take its package. Hermione slowly approached the owl. She grabbed some biscuits out of her owl's tray and took it with her and reached her hand out to take the letter and feed the bird. The letter was wrapped in beautiful silver twine like material. On the outside was written Amber Eyes in beautiful calligraphy. She gently opened the letter and began to read:

_**My Dearest Amber Eyes,**_

_**Thank you for responding with graceful eloquence to my ad. I apologize for such a delay in my response, I have received hundreds of replies, you may believe this and you may not, but this was the only one worth a response. One would not believe the level of ignorance within the wizarding and witches population. Yes I also said wizards. **_

_**I enjoy very much the idea of a temporary pen pal, with the hopes that one day we would be able to meet. Perhaps not soon but in the future, we will always know that it is a possibility. I find myself rather lonesome, now that I am privy to an empty house. **_

_**So tell me Amber eyes, are your eyes indeed the color of Amber? Mine are very nearly the color of Platinum; it is so cliché is it not? I have a very entrepreneurial mind, but my creativity in to the imaginative realm for something's is very limited. **_

_**I look forward to your response madam. I hope my reply brought a little less loneliness to your day.**_

_**Platinum Eyes**_

Hermione stood forever reading and re-reading the response over and over again. He sounded wonderful, that was not her loneliness talking, and he actually sounded nice. Granted it will take a while for her to feel more comfortable talking to him in person, but right now, in this manner, he sounded wonderful. Hermione held the letter close to her chest and twirled around the room, grinning from ear to ear.

Nothing in Hermione's mind could have ruined the moment, until a loud squawk came from the black owl she had forgotten about, causing Hermione to fall in the floor. She began to laugh, nope not even that! He must want a reply! Hermione jumped up and ran to her desk, pulling out parchment and her quill she began her reply to Platinum eyes:

_**Platinum Eyes,**_

_**I was very excited to say the least to see your owl at my window. Seeing as he is still perched on my lounger I am guessing you instructed him to wait for a reply. I'm going to be honest though, I have never replied to a personal ad prior to your letter. Knowing I was the only one worthy of a response really made my day. I did not think you would even reply. It also took me several days to write that short quip and come up with a "handle"! In my profession it is very much not recommended to use ones creativity or imagination in an artistic manner. I will admit I am in a political position. I know now that you are an entrepreneur, what is your business?**_

_**Yes my eyes are the color of Amber, more hazel though, and in certain lights you can see flecks of chocolate. I have had several people advise me I have an odd assortment of eye color. **_

_**Out of curiosity, why exactly is your house empty now? Have you been out of the country on business? I look forward to your response. I have to agree the hectic time schedule of my life is very lonesome, even though I interact with many people every day I don't get much personal interaction. **_

_**Your letter was similar to a ray of sunshine,**_

_**Amber Eyes**_

Hermione poured over her response fifty times checking for grammatical errors, spelling errors, and just plain flat out checking for awkwardness. This all felt so disconnecting for her in a way. In another sense however, it was perfect really. She didn't have to fit anyone into her life right now. A short letter during the day was perfect for her tremendous schedule. Especially after taking off work today, tomorrow she would have no time to breathe. If she were lucky she would be home before midnight.

Yes, this would work out perfectly. With confidence she neatly folded her letter and placed it in the black Owls grasp and sent it on its way. She knew this was the best fit for her life right now, regardless of Ginny's ramblings or her own doubts. Her greatest fear was in fact, who, she was actually corresponding with, and what if it were a prank? Deciding to let that go Hermione began to prepare herself for bed. She had a busy day tomorrow, and she was sure she would be up late writing multiple letters back and forth all night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Today was going to prove a challenge for Hermione. She sat up for some time last night waiting for a response from Platinum Eyes. To her dismay, one never came. So she drug herself out of bed this morning and made her way into the office to be immediately bombarded by staff and other members of the Ministry with trivial things in which she found no interest in today. Her mind could not help but wonder what had happen to the insistent bird waiting in her living quarters while she hastily wrote her reply?

Hermione droned throughout the day; half-heartedly arguing her points in various meetings, her mind never leaving that last reply. She couldn't help but wonder if she had accidently signed her real name and it scared the man off with such haste that he moved from the country. She was shocked at how this was affecting her with such a large magnitude. He only replied once and already she had formed an unrealistic attachment. She must be mental.

Hermione shook off the pain of rejection and with the day nearly completed she went to her meeting with Harry and Kingsley.

"Good Day Gentlemen!" Hermione said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster as she entered the conference room.

"Hermione, nice of you to join us." Kingsley said laced with sarcasm.

Hermione glanced at the two of them and the unexpected visitor. She noted his sarcasm and realized that with all the drama of the day she may have recorded the wrong time for their impromptu meeting.

"Well, I never fail to please sir. Have you already started?"

"Yes Hermione, we started an hour ago. When you failed to show on time." Harry said with a smirk.

"You will just have to catch me up then, I must have inadvertently written the wrong time down. Being off yesterday has really thrown me off course already this week. I won't be getting much sleep I can assure you of that. May I ask why Mr. Malfoy is in this meeting and why was I not notified of his attendance prior to the meeting?"

"As you know we have had some difficulty finding financial backers for the Quidditch World Cup, Mr. Malfoy has so kindly offered financial support and the use of his new security company to assist the Auror's." Harry told Hermione this very, matter of factly, which could only mean that he did not want her to argue. Harry was Head of the Auror Department and in line for Minister of Magic. Hermione was very proud of him truth be told. He earned every promotion he received over the years.

"I see. I am assuming we now no longer need financial support? Is this what the meeting was for? To inform me that Mr. Malfoy was now a part of our planning team?"

"Yes and No, please sit down Hermione." Kingsley said and with a rather sour look on his face. Hermione could only assume it was from having to deal with a Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy stood as Hermione was sitting, getting odd sideways glances from Harry and Kingsley. His aristocratic grace was noted by Hermione and she could not help but notice his gentlemanly grace as he sat back down only after she sat down in her chair.

"Thank you, for good manners, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smiled and nodded in his direction and quickly frowned at the other two knot heads beside him for not doing the same.

"What have I missed?"

The meeting started anew, as they caught Hermione up on the numerical figures. As Harry and Kingsley debated over numbers Hermione couldn't help but to sneak peeks at Lucius. She couldn't help but take in his changing appearance from just the other day in the atrium. His eyes were slowly becoming less hollow and livelier. He was beginning to appear more whole, but still there was a deep loneliness to his eyes. He watched her throughout the entire meeting and she had to admit it unnerved her a great deal.

She was brought out of her constant musings by Kingsley.

"Now that those figures are settled, Hermione, the second item on the agenda is the newest security threat coming up the coast."

"Security threat?" This is the first she heard of any new threats since Voldemort!

"Yes Hermione, Lucius confirmed my suspicions. As you know he has been recently released from Azkaban. Upon his release he was immediately put on probation. All correspondence, visitors in and out of his home and any meetings are all logged automatically here at the ministry. Two days Lucius received an anonymous letter from the head of the newly formed faction we have been monitoring in Spain for two years now." Harry looked very much put out with having to give Hermione this information.

"I brought the letter straight to Kingsley. I was unaware of the monitor until last night. They knew I had received it, I suppose they didn't expect me to do the right thing. I have no intentions of ever going back down that path again Mr. Potter." Lucius said as he stared daggers through Harry.

"Be that as it may, the point being is that we now have a threat, which over the course of two years has made their way up the coast from Spain recruiting their blood supremacy propaganda and they now have entered Great Britain. This new group Hermione, they are truly horrid, they make Voldemort look like a puppy dog in comparison. The things I have seen and, they are so elusive. They call themselves Los Renegados Del Diablos, which means the Devil's Rejects. We have only caught a hand full in and around the area, but as you can see here they are heavily recruiting former Death Eaters." Harry handed over the letter to Hermione.

Harry pulled some photographs from his briefcase and laid them out across the table. It consisted of men they have captured, victims, and possible recruits. Most importantly Hermione focused on the victims. She shuffled the pictures around and picked up the photographs. This was a curse she had never seen before, the victims skin looked literally like it had been pulled off in sections. Hermione looked up from the photos at Harry, he looked ten years older than he had the last she saw him at the birth of their new child. Hermione looked to Lucius.

"Has Draco received a similar letter Mr. Malfoy?"

"He has." He reached into his jacket and pulled out Draco's letter and handed it over to Harry and Kingsley.

Kingsley looked the letter over.

"It is the same as Lucius'."

"Are we prepared to handle this for the Quidditch World Cup? Or do we need to cancel the match all together until the threat has been eliminated?"

"I think for now we continue on course. Get the highest security measures possible in place. With Harry's Auror's and Mr. Malfoy's security firm I believe we will be able to handle it for now."

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with in her lifetime. One Dark Lord was enough; she had confidence in Harry and his team. This threat would be eliminated. She just didn't want to be involved. Even though that sounded extremely selfish she honestly did not want to deal with anything other than her life at the moment. She was scared.

She looked up at Harry and Kingsley both were looking through the photographs. Mr. Malfoy on the other hand sat empty handed with a vacant expression on his face. Hermione took the opportunity to study him one more time before she potentially ended any nicety's that had begun to form. She regretted this decision, but considering his past the question was like an elephant in the room. She cleared her throat to gather the attention of them all while never breaking her stare at Mr. Malfoy.

"I hate to ask this, but it seems to me that one minor detail has been overlooked. I hate to judge anyone by their past transgressions, but Mr. Malfoy your past transgressions were rather large transgressions. How do we know if we can trust your allegiance?"

If he was put off by her question he never showed it, his vacant expression barely vanished from his face as if he expected the question at any minute.

"Ms. Grainger I can assure you, I never want to grace another cell at Azkaban with my presence. If that isn't enough assurance I can simply take an unbreakable vow with Kingsley swearing my allegiance to him and Mr. Potter. I can assure you though that merely being in a room with you without any biting or discriminating remarks not having left my lips should be proof enough."

She simply stared at him taking in his response. She didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment so she simply looked to Kingsley.

"Well what say you Kingsley? Vow or no Vow?"

"I believe Mr. Malfoy has earned a pass today on the Vow Hermione. However, if at any time I feel there is a threat to your allegiance Mr. Malfoy I can assure you I will not hesitate to act whether it is lawfully or unlawfully."

"I understand." Lucius gave his signature smirk of disdain but took his acceptance nonetheless.

"Well is there any other matters to discuss gentlemen? I have much to do before I can call it a day."

A unanimous no resounded around the table.

Hermione stood and extended her hand to Mr. Malfoy and to her surprise he took her hand and kissed the top of it with grace. As he leaned back up looking at Hermione he gave her a small smile and nod to the head. She turned and nodded to Harry and Kingsley and headed back to her office.

How odd of a feeling she felt in her groin when Lucius bloody Malfoy kissed something as simple as her hand. She could barely walk to her office without bumping her shoulders from wall to wall. Was she that desperate for affection? She finally made it to her office and dropped down into her chair. How in the world could she possibly manage anymore work today?

As she drifted her mind off into the world of the Ministry Hermione failed to watch the time. Before she had become aware everyone in the office had left for the day and Hermione was left all alone when she noticed it was nearly midnight. Shocked at herself she stood and gathered her things after finding a good stopping point and headed for her flat.

Upon her arrival her ears were immediately assaulted by the tapping of an owl at her window. She dropped everything at the foot of the fireplace and rushed to let the Black Owl swoop through her living room.

"I'm sorry! I hope you haven't been waiting too long!" She rushed to give the owl a treat and carefully took her beautifully wrapped letter from him. Hermione stroked the outside of the letter and carefully untied the silver twine.

_**My Dearest Amber Eyes,**_

_** I apologize for not responding last night to your letter. I had an unexpected urgent business matter to attend too and I did not receive your letter till I arrived back home this evening. I hope that you can forgive my delay in this reply. I can't assure you that it won't happen again but I can guarantee that you will always receive a reply. **_

_** I unfortunately cannot tell you my business, in doing so I will reveal my identity. However I can tell you that I own a plethora of businesses. I also do deal with ministry on a regular basis. So knowing that you are in a political position makes me wonder how often our paths truly cross.**_

_** I can assure you that it was a rather large one sided debate on placing the personal ad that took me six days to write and make it rhyme! I have always relied on friends and family to introduce me to new people and I have never needed an outlet such as a personal ad. With that said we have successfully found our second thing in common. I believe we are off to a great start!**_

_** I was out of the country, as a result of, a bad business deal, for lack of a better explanation. However when we meet, and I say when because I know one day we will, I will explain in further detail if needed at that time.**_

_** My turn for questioning, we surround ourselves it seems in business or work. Let's try something that requires a more personal approach? Besides the beauty of your eyes, which I cannot wait to see, tell me more about yourself. I'm leaving this open for a broad description. Give me as many details as you feel comfortable giving. I will give a small start.**_

_** Besides my platinum eyes, I have blond hair, I am just over six foot tall and I have a broad athletic build. I have firm traditional beliefs, I am a gentleman first and never crude, my beliefs have drastically changed since my youth and I am quite proud of my transformation. It is hard for people to initially trust me, but once they do I offer unwavering loyalty.**_

_** I hope this is a good start for us; I cannot wait to read your reply. Hoping my letter has brought a little less loneliness to your day.**_

_**Platinum Eyes**_

Hermione felt that was quite the unexpected response, but boy was she glad she received it tonight.


End file.
